Best Friend Notes
by PandaBare101
Summary: ONE-SHOT Damon and Elena do a little note passing ; Please review! :


**Another one-shot! I noticed you guys really liked the chat room one I did. You think I should do more like that? It was pretty fun to make! :) I know I should probably update my stories, but I don't know... Do y'all think I should continue those? I feel like it's going no where! Lol, I should just stick to one-shots!**

**The deal with this one-shot is it's in "note format". So just like notes passed between two people like in class or something along the lines of that. I had a chapter similar to this in one of my stories. You guys seemed to like it so I might as well try a one-shot. Let me know what you guys think, please! :) It's greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Dear Elena,**

_Hello love! How are you on this lovely morning?_

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_Who are you and what did you do with Damon? _

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Elena,**

_I'm hurt that you would think I'm not my normal self._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_You've been hanging around Klaus too much._

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Elena,**

_Maybe because you don't hang out with me anymore! _

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_A lot has been going on in my life, Damon. You know that._

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Elena,**

_You're right. That was inconsiderate of me. Please don't hate me! :(_

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_Aw, it's cute how you think I could hate you. You're my best friend! I could never hate you! :)_

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Elena,**

_I'm glad you still consider me your best friend._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_I would never think otherwise._

**~Elena**

* * *

**Dear Damon,**

_Damon! What are you doing after school today?_

**~Your Best Friend**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_I was gonna hang out with Kathrine. Why? What's up?_

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_Oh... I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out._

**~Your Best Friend**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_Sorry Elena. Maybe tomorrow?_

**-Damon**

* * *

**Dear Best Friend,**

_Wanna shoot some pool at The Grill tonight? _

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon, **

_Sorry, I'm going to the movies with Stefan._

**~Your Best Friend**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_Stefan? My brother?_

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_Do you know anyone else named Stefan?_

**~Your Best Friend**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_No..._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_Exactly! :) Can I take a rain check?_

**~Your Best Friend**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_Sure._

**-Damon**

* * *

**Dear Damon,**

_What are you doing tonight?_

**~Your Best Friend**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_Movies with Kathrine, you?_

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_Going to the movies with Stefan.._

**~Your Best Friend**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_We should double date._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_You really want to?_

**~Your Best Friend**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_Sure! I miss you. And it might... be fun._

**-Damon**

* * *

**Dear Best Friend,**

_I'm so sorry about last night._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_It's fine. No big deal._

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_You're mad. You didn't end your note with (~Your Best Friend)._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_For obvious reasons._

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_I'm sorry Kathrine was acting that way._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_You should be, considering you let her talk shit about me and you didn't do anything about it._

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_I'm sorry, Elena._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_Glad to know you choose that bitch over your best friend._

_P.S. You don't have the right to call me that._

**~Elena**

* * *

**Dear Elena,**

_Kathrine and I broke up._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_Why?_

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Elena,**

_She wasn't worth losing you. I miss my best friend. It's been a month since that night.._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_I'm well aware, Damon._

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Elena, **

_Can we please talk about this after school?_

**-Damon**

* * *

**Dear Elena,**

_Girl you make my speakers go boom-boom! _

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_You are not quoting Luke Bryan lyrics..._

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Elena,**

_Oh, but I am love! ;)_

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon, **

_Why Damon? Why? _

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Elena,**

_That's the song that was playing when we became best friends again!_

**-Your Best Friend**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_You're cute, Damon. But you do know what those lyrics are about right?_

**~Your Best Friend**

X

**Dear Elena,**

_Duh! It's our new friendship song. _

**-Your Best Friend**

* * *

**Dear Damon,**

_We're hanging out tonight._

**~You're Best Friend**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_Do I get a say in this?_

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_NO!_

**~Your Best Friend**

* * *

**Dear Best Friend,**

_So last night..._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_We were just in the heat of the moment..._

**~Your Best Friend**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_I don't regret it._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_I don't either._

**~Your Best Friend**

X

**Dear Best Friend,**

_What does this mean?_

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

_I don't know._

**~Your Best Friend**

* * *

**Dear Damon,**

_Damon..._

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Elena,**

_Elena..._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon,**

…_.. I think I love you_

**~Elena**

X

**Dear Elena,**

_I think I love you too..._

**-Damon**

X

**Dear Damon & Elena,**

_It's about time you admit your damn feelings! _

**-Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Stefan, and the rest of Mystic Falls**

* * *

**Please review, this kind of sucked! It was way better in my head!**


End file.
